medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor: Frontline
Medal of Honor: Frontline is a first-person shooter set in the European Front of World War II. It is the fourth installment in the Medal of Honor series. Frontline developed and published by Electronic Arts, and was released for the Sony PlayStation 2 on May 28, 2002, and for the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft X-Box on November 10, 2002. A remastered version was released on the PlayStation 3 on October 12, 2010, as part of the Tier One and Limited Edition of the new Medal of Honor (2010). Weapons Medal of Honor: Frontline boasts a wide array of German, American and British weaponry. However, Not every weapon seen in the game can be used by the player. American * M1 Garand * M1911 Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenade * M1903/A5 Springfield * M1A1 Thompson * Browning Automatic Rifle * M9A1 Bazooka * M1919A4 .30 Caliber Machine Gun (fixed) * Welby & Scott Silenced Pistol German * Karabiner 98 Kurz (enemy use only) * Gewehr 43 (as Sniper Rifle only) * MP40 * StG-44 * Walther P38 * MG42 (fixed) * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * U-Boat Deck Gun (fixed) * Nebelwerfer (fixed) British * Sten Mark II SMG (ally use only) * Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (ally use only) Characters James Steven Patterson A returning character from previous games, James Patterson is the main character of this campaign as well. He is a former C-47 Dakota pilot, now an agent of the OSS. [[Colonel Hargrove|'Col. Stanley Hargrove']] Hargrove is James's commanding officer. He briefs Patterson at the start of each mission and is most often the person who writes his instructional letters, though sometimes he is replaced by Fabrice Delacroix or Master Sergeant Kelso. [[Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist|'Haupsturmführer Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist']] Sturmgeist is the head of a secret Nazi project regarding the use of a new flying wing technology. He is a ruthless commander and an excellent shot with the StG-44. He is Jimmy Patterson's nemesis. [[Barnes|'Corporal Barnes']] An old friend of Jimmy's. He is a demolitions expert in the 82nd Airborne Division and an excellent shot with the M1 Garand. He knew Jimmy before the war, as they went to the same country club. Gerritt Gerritt is a Dutch Resistance Agent who has close ties with the OSS. He is an expert at both finding valuble information about the Nazis and at getting himself caught in the process. Plot Lt. Jimmy Patterson is an Agent of the OSS sent into Europe in 1944 to cause damage to the Axis Forces from behind enemy lines. D-Day Jimmy states that The Allies will need every available soldier for Operation: Overlord. He joins up with the 2nd Ranger Battalion onboard the USS Thomas Jefferson. Upon landing on Omaha Beach he is tasked with the destruction of both bunkers on the sea wall in order to allow the next wave to land. Jimmy and his captain survive D-Day. A Storm In the Port The OSS contacts Patterson. They say that a new U-boat is prowling the waters around France, U-4902. Given Jimmy's skill in disabling U-4901, they recommend him for the job. Patterson is airdropped into the bombed out village of St. Mathieu where he fights alongside The 101st Airborne Division. He stows away in a crate that is loaded onto U-4902. Inside the sub he plants demolition charges that go off when it reaches the port of Lorient. In Lorient, Jimmy causes a huge amount of damage to the supplies and materials that are in the warehouses, including several other U-boats. He comes across a Nazi officer, Rudolph Ulbricht Von Sturmgeist. He will come into play later. Needle In A Haystack A Dutch Resistance Member called Gerritt contacts The OSS claiming to have valuble intelligence. He is captured before he can be extracted, however. Jimmy is sent into Holland during Operation: Market Garden to try and find out where Gerritt is being held and extract him. He parachutes into the countryside where he meets up with Corporal Mike Barnes, Private Timothy Connor and Private 1st Class Jerry Langteau. They fight to the town entrance of Kleveburg. Jimmy waits until nightfall as Barnes and Langteau head off. In Kleveburg, he finds Dutch Resistance Operative Fox who brings him to an informant. The informant smuggles Jimmy to The Dorne Manor, where Gerritt is being held, and Patterson promptly rescues him. Several Bridges Too Far Patterson remains in Holland. The information Gerritt had was on a new Nazi jet aircraft called The HO-IX. Its design could turn the tide of the war back to Germany's favor. Jimmy is sent to steal it. A member of The 82nd Airborne, Captain Tarver, brings him to Nijmegen Bridge. After heavy fighting, he makes it across. The Allied Army crosses with little to no effort the next morning. Jimmy takes a medical supplies truck away from the bridge to the occupied town of Arnhem. A British Paratrooper takes the truck as Jimmy escorts him through the city and to the bombed out section. Here, he meets Master Sergeant Kelso and they fight together trying to reach a customs house where Dutch Resistance Contact, Jigs, is located. Rolling Thunder Jigs smuggles Jimmy into the city of Emmerich, inside Germany, where Sturmgeist is. In Emmerich, Patterson takes on the disguise of a Gestapo Officer to sneak into the train station. After fighting through hordes of Germans he makes it onto Sturmgeist's train before Emmerich is bombed by the British Royal Air Force. He manages to reach Sturmgeist's car but the train is disconnected and stops right outside the town of Friedrichroda. he manages to find alternate transport however, and starts a long train ride to Gotha, the location of The HO-IX and Sturmgeist's secret base. The Horten's Nest Jimmy manages to get into the outlying warehouses of Gotha. He fights through many members of both The Luftwaffe and The Wehrmacht. After a speedy run through a seemingly abandoned mine shaft he comes across The HO-IX being towed inside a hangar. He destroys some radar stations before making a run for the hangar. After a seemingly endless tide of German soldiers defeated, Patterson kills Sturmgeist and steals The HO-IX, escaping only seconds before The Allies start bombing the facility. Levels D-Day (June 6, 1944) *Your Finest Hour *Into the Breach A Storm in the Port (August 17-18, 1944) *Seaside Stowaway *Special Cargo *Eye Of The Storm *A Chance Meeting Needle in a Haystack (September 16, 1944) *Rough Landing *The Golden Lion *Operation Repunzel Several Bridges Too Far (September 20-21, 1944) *Nijmegen Bridge *Yard by Yard *Arnhem Knights Rolling Thunder (September 23, 1944) *On Track *Riding Out the Storm *Derailed! The Horten's Nest (September 27, 1944) *Clipping Their Wings *Enemy Mine *Under the Radar *Stealing the Show Critical Reception Medal of Honor: Frontline was praised by critics for its addictive gameplay, excellent soundtrack, and detail in the environments. It's opening D-Day mission is said to be one of the greatest introductions in video game history. It received an 88 on Metacritic based on 29 reviews. Frontline remastered thumb|300px|right|The first ten minutes of the remastered Medal of Honor: Frontline. The PlayStation 3 version of Medal of Honor (2010) features an improved version of Frontline. It has improved graphical quality and resolution, in addition to some new features such as usable ironsights and 46 trophies (44 normal and 2 hidden), but it will otherwise remain the same as the original version. It was initially only available with Medal of Honor (2010), but was later released as a downloadable for 15 USD on the PlayStation Network Store. Glitches/Bugs * When activating a charge/bomb or alarm in-game, the 'ticking' sound and whining from the alarms fail to loop and play only once rather than repeating until manually stopped like in the original version of the game. * If the player pauses the game on the first level, the ambient sounds (explosions, soldiers yelling, etc.) will stop playing when the game is unpaused. * When the level, Rough Landing begins, a number of in-game character dialogues will start all at once without being triggered by the player. Trivia * The D-Day sections as well as the beginning of the Storm In The Port features numerous homages to the 1998 war film, Saving Private Ryan. In fact, the entire first level of Storm In The Port is a replica of the set from the film. * If you enter the code, FRESHDEMO, into the password typewriter and return the main menu, a short gag reel will play after roughly half a minute. See also *Screenshots *Videos *PlayStation 3 Trophies Category:Games